


Day 24: Chestnuts

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You said you wanted a snack.”</p><p>“When I said that, I was thinking about the sugar cookies I know Derek is in the kitchen frosting,” his dad said dryly.</p><p>"No! Chestnuts or bust."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24: Chestnuts

Stiles stared at his father and shook the tin of chestnuts he was holding noisily. 

“Here.”

“What's that?” his dad asked, not reaching for the tin.

“It's chestnuts,” Stiles replied, rolling his eyes when his dad made a face. “Don't make that face. You said you wanted a snack.”

“When I said that, I was thinking about the sugar cookies I know Derek is in the kitchen frosting,” his dad said dryly, mischief dancing in his eyes. He suddenly started forward, as if to dart into the kitchen for said cookies.

“No!” Stiles protested as he threw out his free hand as if to stop him. “Chestnuts or bust. Don't think I don't know about the cookies you've been having at the office!”

“How do you know about those? Derek said he wouldn't tell,” his dad said before wincing at his words.

Stiles smiled at his father smugly. “I knew it!”

“Knew what?” Derek asked as he came out of the kitchen. 

“You've been smuggling my dad cookies!” Stiles accused, whirling to look at his boyfriend.

A sheepish grin curled Derek's lips, lingering as he made his way to Stiles. Leaning forward, he pressed an apologetic kiss against Stiles's lips for a long moment before pulling away.

“Sorry,” Derek said insincerely. He shrugged at the look on Stiles's face. “Come one, babe. It's Christmas Eve and your father is a grown man. He can have cookies if he wants.”

“But his heart,” Stiles protested weakly, understanding where his boyfriend was coming from but still being worried.

Derek kissed Stiles again, longer and deeper, before moving to whisper in his ear as soon as the sheriff turned away. “Your dad's heart is fine, I promise. Everything sounds normal.”

Sighing heavily, Stiles shook his head. “Fine! Fine, you wanna gang up on me, that's fine. Have all the cookies you want, Dad, but be ready for your diet to come back with a vengeance.”

“Thanks, son,” his dad said, laughing, as he headed to the kitchen.

“And as for you,” Stiles said, turning to look at Derek with at deep frown. “Don't think you're getting away with this either.”

“What, are you gonna punish me?”

Stiles smiled wickedly. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> christmas prompts are closed but you can still visit my [tumblr ](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com) to leave holiday well wishes and regular prompts for the new year!


End file.
